Mugiwara no Bass
by bokpricken
Summary: The 10th nakama, ENTER! An OC story about a earthling that dares to dream, what will happen when a freedom lover of a girl ends up on a small island called the pepper-pepper island? When a man takes her in to later disappear she seems to be stranded and stuck forever in a world that is not real. Will she find her way to her dream or lose herself? Takes part after Thriller Bark 2007
1. Chapter 1 A Girl With a Dream of Freedom

******Chap 1. A Girl With a Dream of Freedom**

**A/N: Alright this is my first OP fic and seriously, I didn't plan for this but, I couldn't deny it's right to live! That's how this story came too. I do hope you'll enjoy reading it and follow it till the very end!**

**Also I welcome all criticism good as bad, but no flames! I find it very disrespectful to flame others hard work and that if you want to say something, then you can do so without the insults.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I almost forgot this little thingy! I do not own the holy masterpiece that's been created by the godly hands of Oda-sensei! Is that good enough as a disclaimer?**

**Betad by Vendelareader**

* * *

**Edit, proofread and corrected a second time with the help of Dartya and Ven (the one mentioned above as Vendelareader) From now on I'll call her Ven!**

* * *

_(smile line)_ (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) _(smile line)_

Just as any other school-day it started with the alarm clock going off. It's high pitched sound tore though the silent room. That is, until a hand slammed down on top of it and the room was once again shrouded in silence.

Slowly the hand dragged itself back under the bed's covers that consisted of several layers of blankets, pillows and plushies. As the icing of the cake the bed was littered by an overflow of candy paper. Underneath all these layers the owner of the bed snuggled deeper into herself. Curved into a ball she ventured deeper into her dreams.

Her red colored hair was the only thing that you could actually see underneath all the covers and for the boy standing at the open window with a broken and blackened heart it was enough to make his blood boil. As the boy ventured closer to her bedside with careful and measured steps he grind his teeth. On the front side of the house, the gray ford drew out from it's assigned parking space and the house was left entirely alone with only the two teenagers present. One of them still unaware of the others presence, perfectly content in staying in the world of dreams.

The girl was apparently dreaming of something worth drooling for, since that was exactly what she did at the moment. Droll that is.

As the boy had finally passed the first three trials of entering her room, the first one had been to open the window, the second one being sneaking in unnoticed and the third one- stealthy walking up to her bedside this could have been easily managed since the girl is a surprisingly heavy sleeper, however since it wasn't just her bed that had been covered with litter, litter that mostly consisted of candy paper, but the hole forsaken room was covered by it.

The boy had brought very few tools for the deed he was about to perform, this was for two, very simple, reasons. One, he did not need many since she had herself told him about practically everything he needed to know in how to sneak out of her room. However he had done the opposite but what difference did it make if you were on your way in or out? The only real problem had been the window. Even though the problem was easily solved since in her explanation in how to sneak out from her room she had also told him that for this reason she never had the window locked. This let him only needing a wire that he could hook around the windows handle and drag, since this was the classical window that opened outwards.

At the time when she had told him, he had been very upset, what if someone would venture into her room. A burglar or some weird old man? What if he would rape her? This he had told her, after some indecisión in telling her what he thought or not. He ended up telling her when she noticed his troubled look.

He still remembered her expression when she heard that, that devious smile that had appeared on her features and how she had laughed it off as a matter she didn't even bother to think of. She hadn't at the time explained why she had such an evil smile playing on her lips. It had made his heart and mind go crazy, she was so different and outrageous but also caring and sweet. He had been blind to her appearance, her odd behavior and her insanity. Yes he had been unseeing but know he knew that she didn't care about anyone else alive, not about friends, not about her family

and not about him.

The other reason for why he brought very few tools was that he wanted not to have a shitload of things to carry, he wanted to make it quick and swift, no flashy things and no trace after him.

The plan was perfect, he had stayed up all night and pieced everything together, in detail he had played out his vengeance over and over again. It was going to work. It had to. He thought to himself.

He could feel how dry his eyes were from not having slept at all in three days time, his body heavy because of the sleep deprivation, but he only noted it as if it was a very small matter. He would sleep after this, when it was all over. After that he had executed the wench for hurting him.

As his hand had moved slowly towards the jackets pocket were he confined all his tools for the deed he felt his temper rise as her words echoed in his head once again, words that had kept him awake for three days time. Words that had put his world into splinters.

"_Marrying? Kihkikikikiki! No way that would mean that I wouldn't bee free would it? I won't bind myself to anyone or anything! I want to be free and conquer the world with my own strength, I promise you that I'll show the world what I can do, like the straw hats I myself have got a dream, to travel the world and uncover the mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle! Kihkikikiki..."_

It had left him cold and numbed, not soon after that she'd said it he had been kicked out since she had homework to do and her parents wouldn't appreciate it if a guy with such "grand" plans stayed in her room all night.

As he stood at her bedside he slowly uncovers her, looking down on her, clothed in a flannel piyama shirt and matching pants she drew herself into a tighter ball. Without hesitation he grabbed her arm and tore it free from the rest of her body. Her words flew through his head, some words he remembered more clearly and they felt like painful stabs in his welted heart.

_Marrying?..._

His hand had closed around the cylinder like object

_I wouldn't be free.._.

The thin metal shone in the crisp morning light, shone from the light that spread from the window, the window that left a sun colored replica of it in the middle of the girl's room.

_I wont' bind me to anyone or anything!_

Clear liquid, innocent to the eye, floated in the glass container, he drew the needle closer to her arm.

_... like... straw hats..._

The thick needle punctured her skin beautifully and he sanks it deeper into her flesh.

_got a dream._

He injected it.

_Kihkikikikiki!_

**A/N: So that's all for chap I'm sry it's short but I felt like this was the perfect place to cut it off. Hopefully she'll enter the OP world in chap 3 since I still got some more details about her life to tell ya about! Leave a review to tell me if you like it or hate it and if you don't know, why don't you stay around for another chap? XD**

**Also for those that want to know a bit more of the poison that the guy used, it's called Botulinum Toxin ****and is a kind of nerve poison, which means that it attacks the nerv-agents (a very fancy word if you'd ask me, that I learned for this fic specifically)**

**Yes I did research, ME! Of all people to actually put some thought down before doing something!**

**Pleas****e review! You'll get a cyber-hug!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Failed Murder

**Chap 2. A Failed Murder**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long but my beta (Venn) was buried in a maze of schoolwork and didn't find her way out until now.**

**Thank you, thank you for your reviews! I love you guys! (proclaims my love by throwing heart shaped cookies to you all :D). The ones that reviewd was Dartya, Vendelareader, Book-love-Forever, SeaDevil and Feather 32.**

**Thank you ghostbuster03 for favorting my story, that goes for you guys above too. To lazy to write your name twice. XD**

** F****or those with a weak stomach, hold on because it mioght end up gory in this chapter, however I believe that the gore will only have it's part in the beginning of this chapter, after all this is not going to be a horror story, I just want to give this story a stable ground to stand on before I get to the fun part!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece and this is purely fanfiction, the OC is mine and mine alone so no touchy!**

**Betad by Vendelareader **

(smile line) (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) (smile line)

As he had injected her body with the lethal poison she'd twitched and scurried away from him, thus breaking the needle and making the puncture wound bigger. Blood soon started gushing out from the broken end of the needle. A faint sound of footsteps could be heard and the turn of a lock being opened, this went by unnoticed though. For the boy was frozen in place, staring at the blood dripping down on her forearm and the white sheets underneath her.

It was beautiful.**  
**

The front door slammed shut and the boy almost screech in surprise of hearing someone else in the house, he hadn't even given a thought about the rest of the Walter family coming back home as he had laid out his plan. The boy took a quick glance at the closed bedroom door before he started his painfully slow retreat back to the open window, not wanting to make any sound that could give away his presence he tip toed carefully over the floor.**  
**

Three steps had the person outside the room moved towards his location as he himself had only moved one step towards the window.**  
**

He could feel the sweat trickle down his back as he came closer and closer to the window.**  
**Regrettably enough he could hear how the footsteps was coming, moving a lot faster than he could possibly move himself. If the person on the other side of the door came in he would be found out. Fighting the urge to bolt he tried to quicken his pace just a little.**  
**

"Bass, it's me Dex! I need my charger!" a voice called from the hallway just a few meters away, opening doors and closing them as the person drew closer. Apparently it was her brother Dex that had returned, if he chose to believe the voice. Which sounded very much like Dex indeed. Her brother seemed to be looking for her in the bathroom, expecting to find her there, making herself ready for school. That happened to start later then usual since Mr. Burns was on sick leave with a broken leg.**  
**

He suddenly felt himself falling sideways, he had leaned to much to the right in an unconscious act of trying to get out of sight from the door. To stop the fall he moved his right foot farther to the right, without looking were or how he placed sound of paper being crushed echoed in his brain and to him it sounded as if a hazard of bombs had been blown off.**  
**

"BASS!" the voice called or more like roared, since the girl wasn't answering even though Dex had called her screwed up nickname three times already.**  
**

The boy's rapidly beating heart felt like it was going to explode but he retook control of his body and started to take bigger but slower steps towards the window, hoping that the quality of his steps would outmatch the quantity of steps her Brother was taking, moving him ever closer to the room.**  
**

Thud, thud, thud could be heard from the feet walking around outside on the carpeted floor. Suddenly the steps drew silent and a three time knock resounded on the bedroom to do, what to doooo?

He felt like wailing out loud but he kept silent. Moving as fast as he could, he was almost there! Just two more steps and then he will be out.**  
**

The door started to slide open, his heart was banging against his chest so badly that he couldn't hear anything besides the sound of his own heart beating.**  
**

THA-TUMP THA-TUMP THA-TUMP**  
**

The feeling of wanting to bolt like a scared animal in headlight grew to big and he sprinted the last two steps towards the window, making a huge racket on his way over but he didn't care. Behind him he could hear Dex shouting but he just ran and ran and ran. Feeling the final satisfaction of his deed when the brother's wail was heard just seconds later. It had sounded out that wench's name, the name of the person who had dared to dream."BEATRICE!"He had done it

(smile line) (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) (smile line)**  
**

When he had opened the door to his sister's room he had been meet with a very unexpected sight, a teenage boy, that he was pretty sure he had seen sometime before, were standing in the room. The boy's whole complexion was frozen on the spot, this included the boys left hand that was currently holding something that looked somewhat like a syringe tough he couldn't see the needle even when the size of the syringe was impressive. As he called out:**  
**"Hey you!"**  
**

the guy had not reacted the way he thought he would, instead of turning around so that he could see the boy's face the boy bolted after a quick glance towards his sister's bed. He was sure the boy didn't even register that he had looked towards his sister's direction before he jumped out through the window.**  
**

A sudden feeling of terror overcame him, he was afraid to look towards the bed but his body moved on it's own accord, all he wanted was to walk back to the corridor and re-do the whole scene. Knock on the door and open it up again to find the room in perfect disorder with the window closed to keep out the night's rain and he would wake his sister up and give her a scolding for once again stealing his things.**  
**

These were the thoughts that went through Dex brain as his head turned towards the bed in what felt like slow motion. His rabid thoughts that kept screaming too him to turn away silenced when his eyes witnessed the scene before him. The covers of the bed had been removed from her upper body and her left arm lay beside her, exposed to the chilly, humid air that swept in through the open window, the boy long forgotten Dex rushed toward his sister's bedside. A shout tearing itself free from his throat, it was shrill, broken and completely different from the kind of call he had done just a minute ago. He screams out her name not because he wants her attention but because he can't accept her unresponsive state."BEATRICE!"He soon discovers the cause of her state, a broken needle that's still stuck just below her elbow is a clue enough. Blood even oozed out of the broken end. It must have punctured a blood vessel, he dimly noted.**  
**

She moans in her sleep and Dex feels his body move again without him really controlling it, his hands moves towards the bed sheets and rips it apart. As she moans again his hands starts to work faster, grabbing hold of her arm solidly he lifts it up and binds the torn bed-sheet around her arm, tying it hard around it, stopping the blood flow and efficiently hindering the poison from spreading any further if its not yet to late.**  
**

Next he walks out briskly into the hallway, picking up the land-line, its barely used these days but their family haven't terminated the subscription yet. The feeling of surrealism hits him as someone on the other line picks up the phone and says:**  
**

"ARC, what's the problem and your name?"**  
**

It's a man voice that answers, calm but alert. A feeling of safety and comfort is what it's meant to convey. Dex feels like he's experiencing some sort of "outside of the body experience", he doesn't know what makes him sound so collected on the phone, 'cause' he blimey isn't!**  
**

"My sister has been poisoned, my names is Dex Walter and my sister's name is Beatrice Walter"**  
**His answer seems so short and precise and he wonder how he can give such clear and fast answers when he feels so scared in reality.**  
**

"Is she conscious? We'll be sending an ambulance right away, please tell me the address and hang on to the phone."**  
**

The response to Dex reads. Yet again he feels how his mouth moves to form the correct answer as if he was reading it from a sheet of paper.**  
**

"We live on XXX street in the outskirts of south London, and no she isn't and she won't wake up"**  
**Sounds of rustling paper and clicking noises as the man picks up another line to alert the hospitals and the likes is heard, within minutes he comes back to Dex and asks more questions.**  
**

"How was she injected with it, please tell me everything you know about the situation. Is she cold sweating, throwing up or having any kind of seizure?"**  
**

"I-I..." The sheet with right answers suddenly seems to disappear out of sight and he feels like a blind man, useless to the situation and he feels cold.**  
**

"Dex, can I call you that? Dex? My name's Joan" the man on the phone says, seemingly to sense that the young man was nearing a breakdown.**  
**

"Ye-yeah sure. I don't know. I don't know what happened I found her in bed with a needle in her arm. I stopped the blood flow to prevent the spreading of the injection" Dex mumbles into the phone feeling stupid, very much like when you don't know for sure if it's the right answer or not.**  
**

"That's very good Dex, you did just right. Now you need to be with your sister. Is she there with you?" Joan says giving Dex credit for his work and coaxing him into what to do.**  
**

Dex happily listens to the voice and allows it to guide him as he walks back to his sister's room, sitting down besides the bed, holding his sister's hand as shakes tear through her body, the man told him it was a seizure and Dex dimly remembers what that is from some kind of TV-series.**  
**10 minutes passes and the paramedics arrive at the front door, they push him out of the way and rushes forward through the door to the far end of the hallway and he feels himself crumble to the floor in sobs.**  
**

**A/N: So that's about it for chap 2, it's the double size of the first chap. Although I can't tell you for sure what seize the chaps will be some may be shorter and some may be freakishly long! However I'll try to keep it simple.**

**I'm sorry for the XXX street thing. I just couldn't decide if I should make a name up or just take a street name or do research. I ended up doing nothing since I was to lazy for research. Also I think, note the word THINK, that we'll get on with the real story in the next chapter, but I can't make any promises!  
Review if you like or hate it and if you're still unsure you better get yourself an opinion in the next two following chaps so that I can get reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3 Every Girl's Dream, Ne?

**Chap 3 Every girls dream, Ne? **

**A/N: Hola amigos. Third chap is coming up! Soorry for taking so long, I planned to publish it a few days ago... Seems like that didn't happen. XD You might have noticed by now that my updates are very irregular, if you can't take it and want regular updates, talk to me and I'll see if I can figure something out!**

** Hopefully I will get to the point in this chap, I even named the chap in beforehand so that I can force myself to make the name relevant, which brings me to the plot in the end. A dream that is.**

**Thank you, Aljan Moonfire for favoring my story, mamc97nolongeranonymous for favoring AND following my story *Gives you a cookie for doing Both* **

**For those that reviewed, Book-Love-Forever, Vendelareader, Dartya and Guest I've prepared some chocolate candy! Here you go guys!*sticks candy in your mouths* I'm so happy to hear from you! **

**Answer to Guest: I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one that doesn't do research but you should get an account so that I can thank you more directly! I like to at least give a proper "thank you" to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda-sensei but Bass is mine and so is the plot!**

**No touchy!**

**Betad by Venn**

(Smile line) (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) (Smile line)

It wasn't that the chair was uncomfortable; it was in reality a quite comfy chair, with armrests and seat stuffed, it even had a matching backrest. The cloth may have been a bit worn down through the years but they had all seen worse. No it wasn't the comfort of the chairs that drew Dex to space the waiting room and from time to time make a stop and look at some of the cheap but colorful paintings covering the walls of the hospital.

Neither was it the comfort of the chairs that had glued his sweet mother to one of them, legs placed stiffly together and back firmly rested on the backrest. It was not for the comfort of the chair, no it wasn't.

Nor was it the typical hospital smell that colored Dex father's face green. No it was the one feeling that had etched its glorious work into their state of mind, affecting their behavior and body, that made them act like this.

Dex simply couldn't sit still. His mother having the opposite problem, couldn't stay standing, it was worry that made Dex father usually gathered personality break down, barely holding the sickening feeling of a hard knotted stomach in check. The Walter family was a mess, because their daughter and sister were as far as they knew, on the brink of death.

Time ticked by, measured by the simple clock standing in the corner of the room - only ticking every third second that passed. The wait was painfully slow and when the results finally came, it came carried by a doctor. As the Walter family was the only ones occupying the waiting-room for the time being, the lone old man had left half an hour ago. The doctor walked briskly up to them without the need of hesitation.

"Mr. Walter I assume?" She asks as Dex father stands up to meet the doctor.

His father nodded once and looked sternly at her, almost like a hawk. Taking in her every movement and trying to predict what she was going to tell him about his daughter. He himself had stopped pacing the room and came up behind his dad with a steady arm around his mother, who was still weak in the kneecaps.

"Your daughter is stable for now; we managed to contradict the poison... ruined muscle tissue... nerve damage...asleep... heavy medication..."

The rest of what she said was a blur to Dex, he was just so relieved. His mother's wails of content blocked the sincere but maybe a bit monotone voice of the doctor out and he celebrated together with his mother. The next thing he heard was the standard "You may see her know" and he did.

As they were lead through the corridor of the hospital's intensive care section he dried his mother's tears time and time again, she couldn't stop crying from the relief. Between the short walk from the waiting-room and to his sister's side he felt unbeatable, like anything to come his way from now on wouldn't mean anything at all. No matter how long it took for Bass to wake up he would wait because he knew she could do it.

From behind Dex could hear urgent footsteps coming their way. He didn't turn around; he didn't have the least bit of curiosity in anything but that Bass was okay. Fate or time seemed to have something else in mind as the urgent footsteps caught up with them. A voice spoke up "Mr. Walter, Mrs. Walter. We've found the culprit." It announces

Dex feels how his mother freezes up and his own heart seems to slow down. This is it, it would all end here. _Right after that the meds had carried Bass out a police officer had given Dex a ride to the hospital. He had gotten questioned in the car and later when they arrived at the hospital. The uniformed police had had an oval face and his upper lip adored a small, thin mustache. Dex had given a description of the boy, also informing the police that he was sure that he had seen him before. So it probably was someone from her school. The policeman had called to the police station with a description and had headed out to check the school. At the least they would be able to get a school picture of the boy_.

"The culprit, has he confessed?" Mr. Walter asks.

"Upon his arrest he tried to jump out another window, I think we can safely assume that this boy, Oscar Bassle, is the culprit" the policeman offers, he was by closer inspection breathing quite hard. He had probably hurried over here to inform the family.

"No matter, I don't care who did this. I just need my daughter back" Mrs. Walter exclaimed teary eyed. As much as Dex wanted to agree with his mum he still felt a darker part of him move around in anxiety, wanting to come face to face with the culprit right away. He didn't know what he'd do when he saw him, maybe he'd lose it.

"Yes, you're right honey, let's not keep Bass waiting any longer" Mr Walter says to his wife. Stroking her back, but the restraint showed in his eyes. Maybe it was the testosterone that acted up, their family had been attacked by some small pup. He should now his place and the men in the Walter family both volunteered to teach said pup that lesson. "Thank you officer" He says and nods towards the policeman, Dex does the same before the doctor leads them the rest of the way. The policeman stayed behind and sat down in one of the many waiting chairs.

"She has lost her ability to breath for her own so she is connected to a respiratory, so please don't get to much upset about it. With time she'll heal and she will breathe on her own again" The doctor tells the family when it's only a door that separates them from her.

As Dex hear and finally register what the doctor said he feel a lump of uneasiness gather in the bottom of his stomach. He ignored the feeling and the doctor that keeps on blabbering gibberish and everything all together and pushed the door open. His mother helplessly stuck as he still has a hold around her waist, they both enter the sickroom and are met by the sight of a pale replica of Bass, her attitude seemed to have flown out the window. The personality that have given life to her nickname, Bass. A combination och Bess which is short for Beatrice and master thanks to her stubbornness that made her maybe a bit of a pushover.

Even though she looks paler than usual he walks up to her bedside and stares down on her, her face so peaceful.

It looked like she was dreaming.

(smile line) (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) (smile line)

"Woaaaah! So many cookies!" Her eyes wide darted too and forth between the aisles off never ending cookies. At the far end she sighted cookies stuffed with different kinds of creams and jams, on the other end there were cookies in all kinds of colors and in the middle was the best of them all. Maybe a bit classical but classic just because for the simple reason, they're the best. There were different kinds of chocolate and fudge cookies, big and small round and square. This got to be every girls dream. She thought happily to herself and a content smile parted her lips.

Dream, hmm why did the word feel kinda relevant in this situation more literally than she first intended it to be? Oh well, screw that thought, never liked thinking anyway.

She leaned closer to the cookies on the lower aisles, bum poked up in the air and her head were only centimeters from an especially delicious looking fudge cookie with something that looked like nougat pieces stuck in it, She let her eyes devour it before her mouth could have a bite, she just had to have that cookie. Suddenly a sweet looking gran shows up, her round little face smiling up at her with a kind smile, her head were placed on top of an even rounder body, dressed in a red dress with an apron decorated with ginger bread. Her plum form was just so adorable that Bass had to smile back with the biggest grin ever seen in England.

"Anything you want to try dear?" She asks Bass with a very kind voice, making herself even more popular with Bass.

The rest of the store is filled with small kids that's running around picking out cookies and candy. Although they're just like a background sound and don't irritate her at all. A relief since she hate it when kids come close, they were just waaaaay to scary. As a side note she notices that there are no parents in the store whatsoever, if she would be given time later on she would look up the reason for that. Turning back to the sweet gran, her apron decorated with candy and cookies, filled with cake batter. Puts a new grin on Bass face.

"Well?" the nice lady asks and tilts her small round head with somewhat beady eyes.

"Oh, um sorry. I would like to try this cookie and this one and that one, also some of that and a lot of these..." Bass shook her head to clear it, beady eyes?

The look the gran had given her had given her the creeps but she was sure she just had imagined it or something, although if she was going to describe it she would have said the gran had looked at her as if Bass was a piece of dough about getting turned into a cookie. Almost as if the gran had been wondering if she would make do as a classic fudge cookie or would better fit as a cookie with strawberry filling. What a terrifying thought, being made a cookie, she would probably turn into a cannibal and eat herself.

No, scratch that train of thought, the old gran DID NOT look at her as if she was dough about being turned into a cookie she told herself strictly in her best mother voice. Having cleared up her mind on that point she went over to more important matters at hand, such as picking cookies.

Bass walked up and down the aisles and pointed at the weirdest and biggest cookies in the store, telling the gran how many she liked of each one. After having filled two paper bags with cookies Bass was pleased with herself, no unnecessary cookies bought at all, her mother would be so proud of her to hear that she had cut down with one hole bag of sweats.

"Here you go my dear" The sweat gran said and handed over the two bags of cookies, Bass sigh contently as she feel the weight of them in her arms.

Opening up one of the bags to try a cookie out she feels how the grans withered old hands grabbed her just in front of her elbow hindering her from putting the aquamarine colored cookie that smelled of blueberries in her mouth. Bass looked down at the gran with a shocked expression on her face, what in the world could she want now? She was on her way to pay the cookies at the cash register but first she wanted a cookie, was that illegal? Did they have a policy against eating cookies in the cookie story? Was there a sign that read:_ No cookie eating is allowed, you should just smell the insufferable wonders of the shop"_

Her train of thought was abruptly broken off as she felt how something metallic touched her skin at the inside of her elbow. What the hell? She looked down.

"Just taking your temperature dear" The gran mumbles to herself, smiling reassuringly at Bass before looking back at the thermometer again.

Before Bass had the chance to respond pain shot up in her arm, as the thermometer usually used for cooking was stabbed straight into her arm. Holy smokers that hurt! For a second it felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart almost stopped beating for a moment and when it did start to beat again it seemed like it was trying to beat itself a way out. She couldn't control her arm at all, the cookie bags fell to the floor, not that she gave damn. All that mattered was the impossible pain in her arm. She wanted to scream but found herself slipping, she couldn't find her voice, nor could she feel her legs anymore, all that existed was the pain in the arm.

"37 C degrees" The gran states meanwhile she smack her lips before continuing with saying: "isn't that wonderful dear? Perfect temperature after the fermentation cycle, no?"

Fire burning inside of her making her weak and nauseous, the pain slowly spreading throughout her body, she dimly notes that the gran seems to be having a death grip around her humeral, she thought that she could feel the tiles underneath her body glide under her. Was she going to be made a cookie? If so make it a strawberry one.

**A/N: so that's it for this chap I believe, still not in the OP world but we're getting there, believe me. In the next chap that's where we're going to start off so please bear with me! Also I do hope you understood what happened in Bass oh so very perspective dream, although it can be confusing since I go back in time and write her experience of the whole scene when she gets poisoned. So the thermometer being stabbed in her arm is when the vengeful dude stabs (yes he didn't do it very professionally) and the fire is the poison acting up, also the muscles weakness in her dream and nausea is also acts of the poison. How she can live them through in her dream is a mystery... The death grip is the bedsheets around her arm that stops the spreading of the poison and last but not least, the experience of gliding is from when they drive her to the hospital. **

**As usual review if you liked or hated it and please tell me if you are confused about anything.**


	4. Chapter 4 Yet Another Cookie Shop

**Chap 4 Yet Another Cookie Shop**

**A/N: Before I start with my A:n I just want to say sorry for being so slow on updating (again) -_-'. I'm back yet again and I have another chapter for you! I'm sorry for the gore in the last chap, I had no intention to have anything like that in it... It just wrote itself kind off, so blame the story not me! Also, this chap is when she finally ends up in OP!**

**Thanks a bunch to vendelareader, Book-Love-Forever, and mamc97nolongeranonymous for reveiwing. Here you go freaskly baked cookies! ^^ And Venn don't steall ALL the cookies okay? XD **

**Also thank you Aljan Moonfire for following my story!**

**If I missed anyone please smack me on the head!**

**Beated by Venn**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe One Piece, it belongs to the great Oda-sensei! Although the OC and most of the plot is mine! ^w^**

_(smile line)_ (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) _(smile line)_

The first thing that hit her was the coldness, in an attempt to warm herself she snuggles up into a ball. Kneecaps locked under her chin and arms tightly pushed in at the sides of her body. To wake up when awake seems to be a crime if you look at how desperately she tries to find sleep again. But it is hard to sleep on floorboards and that's what Bass was trying to do at the time, not that she had noticed that just yet.

Rolling over to her left side she frees one of her arms to find her cover or pillow to make the "bed" a bit softer and warmer. A twitch of her eyebrow is the first indication that she's aware that something is terribly amiss. Moaning she makes a more energetic attempt to find her pillow, but she only scrapes nails against the wooden boards underneath her.

"No fun" Bass mutters to herself as she gives up on retrieving her pillow instead she settles for spreading herself out wide on the cover underneath her, which has yet to be found out by her as a shops floor. Although the peace is to be broken within seconds.

Thump!

The sound of a foot hitting flesh and a small yelp was only the beginning of the racket that were to come.

"Up with ya´you vagrant!" a hoarse voice spoke up, irritation seeping it's way into it.

Not that the woman that had spoken really made any effort trying to hide her despise. She just didn't want to wake the neighbours, that's all.

"No wanna'" Bass replied as she protected her sides from more kicks but still refusing to open her eyes.

A vein in the older woman's head started to throb as her blood pressure rose and colored her face red with anger. In pure anger she stomped her foot down in the ground making dust fall from the roof but it gave no reaction from Bass.

"Youngsters the'e days have no manners a'all, I told'ya out of mah´shop!" The owner of the shop says with just a tiff more of heated anger this time.

Even though Bass was as confused as a gold fish she goes into attack mode, whoever this older woman was she had accused her of being a vagrant, not having manners and to get out. Whatever 'out' meant she didn't know. Wasn't she home in her own house having woken up from turned into a cookie? Even though she can't really remember if that had been her fate or not. Must have woken up before that, puh.

"No can do ma'am" Bass answers cracking her eyes open to glare at the woman,

Not really succeeding since she felt so confused and out of order, however as a response to her reply the woman aims another kick at her abdomen but this time Bass is prepared and seeing that the woman will take to violence any minute she grabs the foot.

"you li'le TWERP!" The woman explodes as she with a violent kick gets her foot back.

"Stupid pickled plum!" Bass shots back at the woman that, as a matter of fact have quite a lot of wrinkles.

In a swift motion Bass is up on her bare feet ready to shot of insults at the older woman that's dressed in a nightgown, broom in hand as if to chase out vermin.

The swiftness of Bass movement took older woman by surprise and for a moment Bass wonder if cat got her tongue, not that she could really figure out why she had the surprised expression. The tiny break between the insults gave Bass some insight of her surroundings, she was standing in a small room filled with jars that in turn were filled with cookies.

Why is there a room filled with cookies?

This small notification of her surroundings got the wheels in her head spinning. Right now the, woman told her to get out of 'her' shop. Could that mean that this wasn't her home at all? And that she somehow had ended up in the best place in the world instead? Her nightmare of being turned into one seems to disappear from her mind all in all.

"Filthy Vagrant!" The woman screams and Bass jumps back as she is attacked by the broom.

It looks like she went out of creativity Bass bitterly notes to herself as she feels how her temper is really starting to reach its limits. After all, how long is one expected to hold it when they get kicked awake in such a crude manner?

"Scratch pickled, you're an expired plum!" Bass shot back at her and dodge the broom that comes swinging down like a hammer of doom before she continues with: "also show some hospitality here, I'm a customer!"

"Customer? wha' are you trying to pull vagrant, the shop has no'even opened yet" the woman answers, face colored in a very fitting color of purple.

That was a good point, what WAS a customer(she) doing inside a CLOSED shop? Bass wondered to herself and even more why the fudge had she said that? Didn't that make it sound as a confession to her sleeping in the shop? Oh fudge it all, she couldn't care less what she said to the owner of the shop. Didn't care that she had woken up in the dream place and defiantly didn't care about the consequences of shouting straight into that woman's face, so she does it. With a fist ready to sock the woman.

"Well open it then, you ol' sack of expired, pickled PLUM!" Bass roars.

At the same time as Bass roars out her insult to the woman they both prepare for the final act, the fist against the broom. The youth against the elder. The one act that will settle it all, although the hit never came and Bass that had been waiting for a chance to sock someone for the first time in her life sees how the color of the woman drains, leaving her white as a sheet.

"Come at me!" Bass adds for good measure, even though it may sound a wee bit dorky, trying to provoke the woman.

"Is there a problem?" A chilly voice behind Bass asks.

Holy smokers she was screwed so many times over that she didn't even want to think about it. She hadn't even heard the door bell chime. Why hadn't she heard a door bell chime!? Sweat drops start to form at her back and she doesn't even dare to turn around to face the person behind her, whoever this man was, he meant trouble for her.

However if the woman would keep her mouth shut, not that she had shown any signs of shutting her trap before. Then just maybe she could get out from this mess without involving her brother in the whole mess. For what felt like a life time Bass and the woman stares at each other and in that stare Bass knows that this woman was going to give her away, that the woman was going to enjoy it and that she didn't really give a shitload about what would happen to her. Who would? Who would actually care about some teenaged girl that they found in their shop in some ungodly hour and then getting insulted by said intruder? Fudge, she had screwed up real bad this time.

The woman raised a finger towards Bass and said:

"This girl was sleeping in my shop and threatened me when I told her to get out"

She put a really nasty tune on 'threatened' as if I actually had done something more than calling her a plum.

"Very well then" The voice behind Bass says and Bass wonders for a second if she should try to make a run for it.

Just to find that if she had wanted to make a run for it, she should have done so before the accusation, a big chalky hand had grabbed her shoulder and boy! was it big. As the full weight of the hand comes crashing down on her she can feel how her knees almost gives away under her. With some work she manages to stand straight up again and she can't help herself but to look at the man, had he been doing it by purpose, putting so much power in his hand or had he just not known his own strength?

Her eyes meet black staring ones, placed in a bored, square looking face adorned by bristles on his chin. Heavy eyebrows covered most parts of the man's forehead but at least his hair is combed back. A cap is seated on the man's head, the brim seems to be of a blueish color. Here she had went on and thought that it was the cops but it seems just to be some man, he probably knew the woman.

"Were are you taking me?" Bass asks, to curious to shut her trap.

"To the base" The man answers.

**A/N: So that's about it for chap 4, I hope you liked it! Also I apologize for the short chap's but I find it more fitting to cut them off were I do, to be honest I wanted to cut chap 2 right before the perspective break but I didn't want to drag this out for to long and the chap would have been pretty short if I had. **

**- Oh you think I'm mean when I cut of at the places I do?**

** Yeah I have a feeling that I just might have a liking for cliffhangers. I seem to cut just at the worst places don't I?**

**As a side note I want to mention that the straw hats will not show up for at least three more chap's. Sorry about that but I want to have the plot going before I throw them in and that gives me sometime to analyse them.**

**Like always review if you like or hate it and those lays asses that don't review, I can seeee you! Or yeah I can see the number that have read the fic, not tell you apart... Anyhow REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Taste of Realization

Chap 5 The Taste of Realization

**AN: Hi guys! Here's a preview for chapter 5. I'm too busy to finish it this week, school is trying to kill me this week and to be honest, it's winning -_-' So I'm off to get the bazooka. Maybe THEN the teachers will give me some more freetime? ****XD**

(smile line) (\(^v^)/) (\(*.*)/) (\(~_~)/) (\(OvO)/) (\(=.=)/) (\(^_^)/) (\(*v*)/) (smile line)

This was it! IT had happened for real. The dream every fan-girl dreamed of had came true. Finally Bass were to meet with a real marine, the ones that joined the ranks to fight for justice, the same marines that have admirals as strong as the Buckingham-palace-guards-strong-will-not-to-smile. The marines that have the corrupt captains! Awesome, this is the coolest, most awesome thing that have ever happened to her in her entire life!

Oh bloody destiny, she was going to regret that she came here in a flannel pajama of all things. She had a feeling that this was going to be remembered for a long time. What if she didn't get a chance to change clothes? Would she be called the pajama girl for the rest of her time here in the OP-world?

Fudge it all, her plans of being called the empress was ruined for sure now

**A/N: Yet again sorry for not giving more, I got complaints about the last chapter being too short…**


End file.
